


the long end

by shiinaahiso



Category: Foundation - Isaac Asimov
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:49:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiinaahiso/pseuds/shiinaahiso
Kudos: 1





	the long end

《漫长的落幕》

端点星首都时间 P.M. 12:13。

贝泰号上的所有人造灯光淡去时，好似无垠的黑暗深空正逐渐侵入船舱。贝泰•达瑞尔终于结束了一天的作业，是时候休息了。回到卧房，她那新婚的丈夫正躺在升降双人床的侧边酣然大睡。正准备悄悄躺下时，她注意到廊道亮起了光，从对面传来微不可查的响动。

有一瞬间，她的心灵仿佛落空了般失去重量，异常感的袭来导致她猛然惊起，本就不牢固的床铺也被波及摇晃。

"……贝？"杜伦被轻微的骚动声吵醒了，"现在一定很晚了，你怎么不……"

"喔，杜。我去看看那边就回来，你先休息吧。"新娘如此回答，那种异常感逐渐壮大，驱使着她去主舱一查究竟。

/

廊道上散布的冷光指示着方向，与贝泰的脚步共同勾勒出舰内全貌。她的目的地，主要舱室是贝泰号的核心区域，包括生活区和待客厅，最重要的操作室也与这里半连接着。现在只有马巨擘睡在那里，如果出了什么事，一定与他有关。回想起前几日与卡尔根舰队遭遇的惊魂未定，可怜的小丑不像是无恙的样子，无论身体上还是心理上。她如此担心着，已经来到主舱入口前。

门板感应到主人的来临滑动打开，而眼前的一切印证了她最坏的猜想。马巨擘本应躺在的沙发床上只剩空旷，陈列物被外力弄混般从桌角延伸到地板，而角落里瑟缩着一团杂乱的毛毯，好似在微微抖动。她不由得屏住呼吸向那里走去。

还未等贝泰接近，造成乱象的罪魁祸首就缓慢地从遮掩下露出脸，年轻女性的身影映在褐色眼眸的那刻，被抓个正着的小丑的面色变得惨白。

"…噢……"他像是试图辩解。"我…我的女士。"

看见此景，贝泰一言不发地走近蹲下身来，小丑可能是以为会被惩罚，整个身子都在抖动着后退，没想到肩膀被抱住了，接下来的行动更是让他摸不着头脑。

她动作轻柔地帮他裹上毯子，搀扶引导着他回到沙发安置好后，自己也在旁边坐下。然后，在马巨擘开口前——实际上，他也开不了口了，因为她立刻以单指挡住了他的嘴唇——问询道：

"你还好吗？无论发生了什么……"那眼神里满是关切。

"…都没关系。你现在是安全的，记得吗？你在贝泰号上，我们已经摆脱了敌人的追捕。不会有人再伤害你了。"

让小丑无法开口的那只手向下滑去，落在他紧握到关节出现白痕的瘦削拳头上，紧紧地握住。无法抑制的颤动好像找到了一个支撑点，然后就如堤泄般满溢而出。"我很抱歉……"马巨擘的眼里闪烁着泪光，他正不断调整着呼吸使自己恢复常态，贝泰继续握着手，并用眼神安抚着他，直到呼吸中的抽咽声消失。

"直到刚才……都还很正常。"他微微开口，另一只手攥紧了毯子使其不从肩膀滑下去，"我在试着让自己睡着…咳…"

"不知为何灯熄了，然后我开始感到恐慌，这是不寻常的因为我一般并不害怕黑暗……接着……"

贝泰微微点头表示她在倾听。

"那可能不全是因为黑暗，因为，呼……是记忆混乱了，我不知道我在哪里，也许是沙发太舒服了……"小丑叙述着，"我…有时候，如果动了别人的东西可能会被打，也许地板更适合，我猜…"

"噢，马巨擘……"

他哽咽了一下，继续说："我也不知道。有时候我会突然地……这像…是个老问题，很久以前就开始了，我也不能控制。所、以，对这一切，我真的很抱歉，亲爱的女士……"

手掌终于慢慢摊开，贝泰抚摸着小丑的手背，想寻找些能帮他放松的东西，在那之前又开口道："没关系，你不需要感到抱歉。我就在这里，一切都没事了，嗯？是吧，转过头看看我，马巨擘。……对，就是这样，没事了，真的没事了。现在让我给你拿杯水，你需要恢复……"

她试着起身离开时，发现手不知何时被紧紧回握住了，如果抽开的话……小丑的状态尚未稳定，看起来有复发的风险。于是她用言语打下一针安心剂："我十几秒钟就会回来，不会离开的。你可以试着倒数…也许在你倒数完之前就回来了！"并用另外的手拍拍他的肩膀，示意可以放开。马巨擘犹豫了一下，最终乖顺地松开了手，整个人缩成更小的一团。

贝泰以她最快的速度在斜对面的简易烹饪台上接了杯水，随即回到沙发递给马巨擘，抚摸着他的后背让他喝下。小丑用轻颤的双手捧住杯子，喉结上下滚动着喝光了整杯水。贝泰接过杯子放回到桌上，发现他的样子有些奇怪，体态逐渐地改变，唯有后背继续往她的手臂贴近，且整个身体都在往贝泰的方向钻，到了一个对已婚异性来讲太过逾越的距离。她本能地想要挪开视线躲避这无自知的可怜虫，却还是没忍住尴尬地看了过去。

因为那一个没有隐藏好的眼神，小丑刹然反应过来自己的行为，瘦骨嶙峋的身体唰地弹开。

"对…对不起！女士，我并没有……"他抽搐着眉头语无伦次地辩解，眼神如恒星中活跃的分子般飞速逃逸，泛红的眼眶和尖鼻头却暴露了真实想法。"我…我太得意了……真的不…"开始笨拙地移动着四肢向后退去。

看了他这个样子，贝泰心里一紧。明明身上的每个细胞都在嚎叫着追求安抚，别人不可能看不出来对方想要什么，正主还在做着无用的否认与躲避，就像是被环境塑造出的求生方式……她叹了口气，下决心打断道："嘿，马巨擘。"

"我是说真的…对不…嗯？欸…？"被突然打断让他有些呆愣，不过接下来的一句话立马让他整个内陷的脸颊涨得通红。

面前拥有一头乌黑长发的温柔女性微笑着问道："我可以抱着你吗？"

"什么？！…不……我是说当然！这是，是我的荣幸但是，不…我……"辩解的声音越来越小，直到他的身躯不再移动，换成微小的、隐含着一丝期待的抽动。"如果可以…我……谢谢您…"

贝泰不再说话，转而用行动传达她的真心实意。她举起手臂，稍有些强硬地——但动作是温柔的——搂住小丑的肩膀，把两人拉近到只有毫厘之隔。双臂全部紧贴上去，不留一丝逃跑的余地。年轻女性独有的温和气息将他的不安轻柔包裹住，彼此的吐息起伏着环绕在脖颈四周，她的温度犹如冬日里的暖炉，沸腾到噼啪作响的却是瘦弱男人的心。而那双无处可放的修长手臂，最终也慢慢挪动着搭上女性圆润娇小的臂膀。

/

两人维持着这种状态良久后，贝泰的肩膀不知从何时起变得潮湿。马巨擘抱起来并不舒服，牙签般细瘦的四肢实际上很硌人，她甚至能通过皮肤隔着衣衫的接触感受到凸起的肋骨。所以她忍受不住——放开了他。不，当然不是因为这些，是因为她感知到了温热的液体，所以轻轻推开紧密贴合的肩膀，直到她看见他的脸。

马巨擘的颤抖比之前每次都要猛烈，本就丑怪的面庞因为痛苦与泪水显得更加扭曲惨不忍睹，意识到这点的小丑举起胳膊想要挡住自己的脸，却被贝泰的手拦下了，那双手随即抹去源源不断的眼泪，并引导他移动着寻找一个足够舒服的位置。最终，他在沙发上侧躺下、脑袋枕着贝泰柔软的大腿，放声发出啜泣。

"没关系。让它出来吧。"被允许释放的他抽搐哭泣得愈加激烈，她则是在安慰的同时抚摸捋顺着小丑抖动的褐金色乱发。"很好，你做得很好……"

他似乎开口想说什么，贝泰点头以示同意，接着小丑的话匣子便如往常般开启，除了话语不再是冗长的恭维，和夹杂了毫不掩饰的颤抖哭腔外。

他给她讲自己是如何在店员的毒打中靠幼小的身躯守护下半块面包；讲飞往星系外的走私船货仓有多么潮湿冰冷；讲街头卖艺有可能遇到的两三事，包括偷走他整天份信用点的飞贼；讲躲雨的技巧；讲自己如何被选中成为骡的小丑；讲即使获得地位后有了稳定的居所与伙食，痛苦还是缠绕着他不放。说到太痛苦的时候就放声哽咽呻吟大口吸入空气，经过短暂的回复后又继续说下去。她琥珀色的眼睛闪烁着水光，一直倾听到乱糟糟的头发全部被理顺，温顺地贴在膝枕上逐渐安静的头颅。

/

"……这就是我怎样逃出来，然后遇到了你们。"哭泣导致的脱水和长时间的讲话使小丑口干舌燥，但此时头脑的昏沉更胜一筹，出过太多冷汗的身体变得无力挪动。贝泰体贴地帮他移动身体，直到呼吸声变得平静规律时轻手轻脚地尝试起身。

接近沉睡的意识中，对于"离开"这一动作的警铃不受控制地响起，使大脑在昏睡的边界线继续沉浮。小丑艰难地撑起身子，单手试探般揪住一小块她的裙摆，经过整晚的安抚与鼓励，他终于开口说出那句请求。

"Please don't go..."

而她当然是温柔地回应了他。先是帮他睡下，接着自己也躺到对面，将毯子盖在两人身上，最后用矮小的身躯把他抱在怀里。紧挨着熟悉温度的小丑安心地闭上了眼。

时间平稳地流逝，两人如此拥抱着，直到室内变得如舱壁外广袤的宇宙一样寂静。狭小的舱室里就这样过去了几万年般后，贝泰睁眼确认了马巨擘已经彻底陷入沉眠，便掀开自己那边的毯子，轻轻从沙发上起身。把剩余的毯子也盖在小丑身上，心想着好像还有什么不够。她思考了一下，身子倾向前面，在他的额头上落下一吻。

"晚安，马巨擘。"

/

那之后，星舰内的所有人终于全部进入梦乡。

……本该如此。黑暗中，本应睡着的小丑缓缓睁开眼睛，褐色眸子带着一如既往的悲伤。他沉默片刻后掀开毯子，逐渐摊开手掌，上面躺着一张半拳大小的卡片。那是只有端点星部分公民会被分配到、拥有B1级权限的功能ID卡，她总是随身携带着。如果不近距离接触或是搜身，不可能有任何人偷走它。

拥有甚至更高级别权限的人不难揪出，如果骡在那里的话，很容易就能让任何一个端点星人招供，但是骡并不在那里。小小的卡片看似无用，而任何一个外人拿到它，便能在任何基地治下的星系机关通行无阻，对殖民星球的收服会变得容易许多。这是年轻夫妇、学者、将军不知道的事情。

畸形的小丑——骡将卡片收进衣衫内，先前的脆弱仿佛从未存在般一扫而光。他的眼神熠熠闪烁，嘴里喃喃道了些什么，确认战果无误后才放下紧绷的神经让睡意真正袭来。他的手缓缓抚摸上额头，仿佛不让温度流失般久久遮盖着直到脱力放下，身体又将摸过额头的那只手掌合起，紧抱在胸口。

夜晚就此落幕。

Fin


End file.
